Karma or we call Fate
by Soul Vrazy
Summary: Based on Purple Butterfly. About the girl that give her heart for another people happiness.Will there continue for the happiness or she will left sadness in people heart? Will she go in peace? Read the story if you want to know what happen.
1. Chapter 1

Their sky had fallen.  
The weather surrounded their sky as he lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Their sky had fallen, and it was because of them.  
Without the sky, how can the lightning strike?  
How can the Sun shines brightly, when there's no sky?  
Because rain could not fall without a sky.  
If there no sky how will storm happen?  
The Cloud can't drift if there's no Sky.  
If sky lost who will mist cover?

She look peaceful...  
They gazed at her lifeless form...  
She was pale, but yet she was smiling...  
She was at peace.

Their Sky had been recovering steadily...  
By now, all of them had read her letter, and they knew her reason.  
Even though it hurt them, it was her choice.  
It was their Sky's turn to know.  
Storm took the letter she had written, and passed it to their Sky.

Sky opened the letter and read it as the rest stepped out of the room.

His eyes widened in disbelief. He read it over and over again, wanting it to be a dream. Tears formed in his eyes.

"No... No... It can't be... NO!" he shrieked.

Outside, the weather looked down, their eyes dejected as they heard their Sky howling in sadness inside...

All this happen because you accept me as how i am...  
I never expert to give a warmth, a change to have a news life, a new memory...  
Because of you i see a truth friendship...You make me feel like i was with my family...  
While my family left me,they forgot about me,they hate me,they never give me a warmth that family give...  
All this happen because you accept me as who i am...  
You must continue live...Ever though i not there anymore...You can always remember me...  
The heart that i give to you...Please make it happy...I want you to been happy...  
That's why, you must live. You completes us. Without you, there'll be no us.

The sun can't shine without a Sky.

The Storm can't blow without a Sky.

The Lightning can't strike without a Sky.

The Rain can't fall without a Sky.

The Cloud can't drift without the Sky.

And the Mist won't appear, if there is no Sky.

I was suppose to die without any good memory...But you give me a new change to live...  
You give me a news memory...Memory that full of happiness...I know my time will be over soon...  
I'm thankful for all the happy memories...And many many more...  
Thank you for giving me beauitful memories that I will treasure.  
And this heart, I will give to him, so that you can live again and bring more smiles to the family, like how you brought it to me.  
Because everyone needs the sky.

"I should be the one that died..." he murmured to himself.

"If you say things like that, I won't forgive you" he sky looked up, and saw mist looking at him with sad eyes. "You can cry all you want, but you can't bring her back."

"You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back, or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

Sky was silenced by Mist's words. He couldn't say anything. He only kept quiet as the words played in his mind.

"Do not let her sacrifice go to waste" Mist said, and he left the room, leaving the Sky alone.

Sky grabbed the letter again. He closed his eyes, still hurting.

He felt the world spinning when he found himself standing on patches of green grasses. He roamed around, and saw her standing right in front of him, her purple hair flowed with breeze, and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to ask the question he had been asking himself.

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because everyone needs the sky."

Tears formed in his eyes again. "But you don't have to... leave us..."

The girl approached him, her hands touched his cheeks. "I didn't leave all of you," she said. She lowered her hands and positioned it at where his heart was, "I'm still here, right there."

The world around him spun again, and Tsuna immediately opened his eyes, finding himself in the hospital room.

He looked down at the letter, and saw a small purple butterfly at the edge of it. His hands touched his chest, to where his heart was. He felt the slow beating of his, no, her heart.

She was gone, but her heart was still beating.

She was gone, but she continued live on in him.

She was gone, but her heart lives on.

Sky clutched the letter. The purple butterfly flew, and hovered around him.

"Thank you... Thank you, Chrome..." he sobbed. The purple butterfly flew towards him and touched his forehead, as though kissing it. It flew off and soared towards the window, its wing emitted a certain sparkle as it flew outside.

Sky watched till the butterfly was gone. The tears fell again, but this time he smiled.

xXXx

"Have you heard, about the garden filled with violets in the Vongola mansion?"

"I heard it was created in a memory of someone. Even after 15 years, the garden still remains.

"Who was it for?"

"A girl, a girl that gave her heart away."

xXXx

His eyes were still fixed on the spot where he saw her, where she vanished with a sweet smile, and what remained was a beautiful purple butterfly soaring in the sky.

The end...


	2. Chapter 2

Their sky had fallen.  
The weather surrounded their sky as he lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Their sky had fallen, and it was because of can not protect their one and only sky.

It okay don't worry Lambo Boss will wake up from he slumber and greet us with he bright smile , so please smile if it not for yourself please do it for Boss.

Without the sky, how can the lightning strike?

Sasagawa-san please at least keep your healthy because Boss will worry if you keep a gloomy air , please at lease shine brightly for Boss.

How can the Sun shines brightly, when there's no sky?

Yamamoto-san at least please smile for Boss because if there no you the other will be more sad, at least smile for Boss.  
Because rain could not fall without a sky.

Gokudera-san please stop smoking you know Boss hate it when you smoking , at least please be strong for Boss.  
If there no sky how will storm happen?

Hibari-san you hurt, please be patient because you will not feel pain because the boss will be healthy again.

The Cloud can't drift if there's no Sky.

Mukuro-sama is death painful? I was at peace at least this the only thing I can do.

If sky lost who will mist cover?

There nothing can be happen if there no sky.

She look peaceful...  
They gazed at her lifeless form...  
She was pale, but yet she was smiling...  
She was at peace.

Their Sky had been recovering steadily...  
By now, all of them had read her letter, and they knew her reason.  
Even though it hurt them, it was her choice.  
It was their Sky's turn to know.  
Storm took the letter she had written, and passed it to their Sky.

Sky opened the letter and read it as the rest stepped out of the room.

His eyes widened in disbelief. He read it over and over again, wanting it to be a dream. Tears formed in his eyes.

"No... No... It can't be... NO!" he shrieked.

Outside, the weather looked down, their eyes dejected as they heard their Sky howling in sadness inside...

_All this happen not because you...I was shunned before I meet you...I always alone before I meeting with you..._

_All those memory will I keep...Please take the heart...Accept it as you accept me..._

_I always happy after I'm meeting with you...At least this the only thing I can give to you..._

_I will keep all the happy memory , it also thank to you I can go in peace..._

_I'm doing this also because ... _

_The sun can't shine without a Sky._

_The Storm can't blow without a Sky._

_The Lightning can't strike without a Sky._

_The Rain can't fall without a Sky._

_The Cloud can't drift without the Sky._

_And the Mist won't appear, if there is no Sky._

_I was suppose to die without any good memory...But you give me a new change to live..._  
_You give me a news memory...Memory that full of happiness...I know my time will be over soon or later..._  
_I'm thankful for all the happy memories...And many other thing that you give to me..._  
_Thank you for giving me beauitful memories that I can treasure._

_I also giving this heart to you , at least you can bring smile to the other..._

_Because everyone needs the sky._

"I should be the one that died..." he murmured to himself.

"If you say things like that, I won't forgive you" he sky looked up, and saw mist looking at him with sad eyes. "You can cry all you want, but you can't bring her back."

"You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back, or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on."

Sky was silenced by Mist's words. He couldn't say anything. He only kept quiet as the words played in his mind.

"Do not let her sacrifice go to waste" Mist said, and he left the room, leaving the Sky alone.

Sky grabbed the letter again. He closed his eyes, still hurting.

He felt the world spinning when he found himself standing on patches of green grasses. He roamed around, and saw her standing right in front of him, her purple hair flowed with breeze, and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to ask the question he had been asking himself.

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because everyone needs the sky."

Tears formed in his eyes again. "But you don't have to... leave us..."

The girl approached him, her hands touched his cheeks. "I didn't leave all of you," she said. She lowered her hands and positioned it at where his heart was, "I'm still here, right there."

The world around him spun again, and Tsuna immediately opened his eyes, finding himself in the hospital room.

He looked down at the letter, and saw a small purple butterfly at the edge of it. His hands touched his chest, to where his heart was. He felt the slow beating of his, no, her heart.

She was gone, but her heart was still beating.

She was gone, but she continued live on in him.

She was gone, but her heart lives on.

Sky clutched the letter. The purple butterfly flew, and hovered around him.

"Thank you... Thank you, Chrome...You always be my beautiful butterfly..." he sobbed. The purple butterfly flew towards him and touched his forehead, as though kissing it. It flew off and soared towards the window, its wing emitted a certain sparkle as it flew outside.

He watched till the butterfly was gone. The tears fell again, but this time he smiled.

xXXx

"Have you heard, about the garden filled with violets in the Vongola mansion?"

"I heard it was created in a memory of someone. Even after 15 years, the garden still remains.

"Who was it for?"

"A girl, a girl that gave her heart away."

xXXx

His eyes were still fixed on the spot where he saw her, where she vanished with a sweet smile, and what remained was a beautiful purple butterfly soaring in the sky.

'I hope you go in peace my one and only Butterfly.'

* * *

**_Okay this is same I'm just re-edit some of it._**

_**It you read the chapter one you can found what the different**._


End file.
